The Mission (1986)
Dex shows Blake his plan to free Caress from the prison outside of Caracas. Blake wants to be a part of the mission but Dex refuses. Besides, Dex has Clay Fallmont, the explosives expert. Dex convinces Blake that he will do more good in Denver just in case the plan hits a snag. NMeanwhile, Caress is not doing so well in prison as they moved her into solitary confinement. Blake agrees to Dex's condition that the freeing of Caress can only be used against Ben and not Alexis. Ben and Alexis have come to some sort of arrangement. Ben admits that he loves Alexis and knows that Alexis will not love him back but they can still be great business partners. Ben will be Alexis's consort and protect her against anyone. Alexis is intrigued by the idea and will consider it as long as Ben realizes that nothing romantic will come of it. But after he left the room Alexis swears vengeance against him. Before going on his mission, Clay notices that Sammy Jo seems a bit different. Sammy Jo says it is nothing but later tells Krystle that she is pregnant. Krystle seems concerned at first, especially since Sammy Jo has only taken a home pregnancy test and those are not entirely accurate. Krystle gets Sammy Jo to see a doctor first before telling Clay anything. Sammy Jo agrees to see a doctor but the doctor tells her to go to the lab the following day for the pregnancy test. Nothing would make Sammy Jo happier than to be pregnant because she can get Clay to marry her. Once Clay and Sammy Jo are married, Sammy Jo can easily get custody of Danny. Steven continues to be obstinate that Sammy Jo will never have custody of Danny but he really cannot win against a married straight couple. Adam brings Dana over to the Carlton to woo her and it works. Dana reveals she went to high school with Adam (when he was Michael). Back in high school, Dana had the biggest crush on Adam and even followed him to Denver and worked at Denver Carrington just for the opportunity to see Adam. Adam finally gets Dana to tell him what were in those secret files that Blake took with him when he left Denver Carrington. Adam assures Dana he will use that information to harm Ben and not Blake. Dana tells Adam that the files concern the land that Blake's mother left him and that it contains natural gas. Armed with this information, Alexis decides she will stop Blake from any development of that land. Blake has lined up investors to provide the $50 million he needs to start drilling for the natural gas. Blake's good feeling is deflated after Alexis prints an article in the Denver Mirror claiming that the land development is nothing more than a big scheme to swindle investors. The investors back out and Nick Kimball is about to bail until Blake gives him an inspiring speech to stay. Krystle is tired of Alexis's lies and goes to Gordon Wales with the accurate information about that land to refute what he had written for Alexis. The meeting is interrupted by Alexis who has to endure Krystle's speach about truth and the respectability of journalism. Krystle's tone sat well with Gordon, but it is Alexis who writes the checks, and very big ones at that. Blake can finally score a victory over Ben. Dex, Clay and another are able to rescue Caress from the prison guards in Venezuela. Back in Denver, Caress - and Blake - meets with the Assistant District Attorney to tell him what Ben had done to her. The ADA wants nothing to do with it, since Caress is a convicted murderer and Ben is a respectable member of the community. Further, there is no real proof that Caress was actually held in Venezuela except for her word. Blake promises additional witnesses as long as they are given immunity but the ADA will not go for that. Michael gets Amanda to acknowledge that Blake needs $50 million to develop the land from his mother. Of course, Amanda thinks Michael can do nothing with this information, but it is revealed that Michael is associated with Zach Powers. Zach Powers actually owes Michael a favor and he is calling in his marker, which will involve that $50 million that Blake needs. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Lorry Goldman ... Asst. D.A. Ferguson * George Wallace ... Walt Tyson * Diana Webster ... Dr. Nadine Craig * David Cadiente ... Guard * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll (Dominique) does not appear in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, Bronson Canyon, Griffith Park (Los Angeles).